Places
The Sanctuary: Directly behind you, to the North, is the entrance to the Sanctuary. Inside, you'll find the abandoned trunks of all your kidnapped relatives. The Sanctuary is also where you're supposed to take your relatives after you find and free them inside the castle. After being deposited in the Sanctuary, your relatives will remain there for the rest of the game. They will also reward you by opening up their individual trunk and allowing you to pick up the special item inside. The Sanctuary is the only safe place for your relatives, they will die if left alone anywhere else in the castle. You can also restore your health at the Sanctuary if you rescue Dr. Amersfield, so drop by anytime you need healing. *'Castle Plaza': The Castle Plaza in the middle of the castle. From there you can access both castle wings and the main castle. on the right of the main castle door there is a water pool that can be used with the crucifix to make holy water for the chalice. on the left there will be a dog guarding a dead end alley and stairs which lead to the east wing key and there are also doors to the Graveyard. *'The East Wing': To your left is the East Wing entrance, attached to the courtyard by a small drawbridge. The large, locked double doors lead to the East Wing. Also nearby are three small wooden doors. The north-most door nearest to the small bridge leads to a small room with a couple random items, the next door leads to a basement area with a Ghoul, a Lesser Vampire, and some random items, and the final door (to the right of the East Wing entrance) leads to a basement area where your dog Buster is locked in a cage guarded by 3 Gypsy henchmen. To enter the East Wing, you'll need to find the East Wing key. This key is randomly located somewhere in the main courtyard. It usually appears in one of the 6 side rooms near the East Wing and West Wing entrances. Be sure to search carefully for the key, it can sometimes appear in an out-of-the-way corner of one of the side- rooms, hidden in the shadows. *'The West Wing': To your right is the West Wing entrance. The drawbridge to the West Wing area hasn't been extended yet, so you'll have to walk across a small piece of wood and jump over the pillar to get across the gap. Once on the other side, just pull the level to lower the bridge. Like the East Wing entrance, the West Wing entrance also has 3 small wooden doors nearby. The north-most door nearest to the bridge leads to a small room with a couple random items, the other two doors lead to basement areas, each one containing a Ghoul and a Lesser Vampiress. The West Wing can only be accessed after you complete the East Wing by staking the Succubus Moraie in her coffin and taking the West Wing key from her. *'The Main Castle': The Main Castle looms large in front of you, to the South. To the left and right of the Main Castle entrance are stairs that lead down into small mini-courtyards seperated from the main courtyard. The right (Western) courtyard contains a trough of water that can be turned into holy water for refilling your chalice. The left (Eastern) courtyard contains the exit from the Crypt, which you'll be escaping from at the end of the East Wing. An enemy can somtimes spawn in the shadowy area near the left (Eastern) courtyard stairs, so don't go there too often. The Main Castle can only be accessed after you complete the West Wing by staking the Succubus Draija in her coffin and taking the Main Castle key from her. Resources game FAQ by Joylock(Alan Chan)